


soulmate talk

by hyuckios



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Smoking, donghyuck hates parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckios/pseuds/hyuckios
Summary: where donghyuck hates parties and finds himself sitting next to mark in an empty bathtub, where they smoke together and talk about aliens, soulmates, and horror movies.and maybe kiss a little.





	soulmate talk

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thought i had. sorta sad tonight.
> 
> done in a few hours, not proofread-- so sorry for any errors!

donghyuck hated parties. 

from the crowded rooms, to the screaming college kids… parties really weren’t shit.

thumping music was bouncing off the walls and frankly, off the walls inside of donghyuck’s head, too. it was an unpleasant sensation, since donghyuck was far from drunk-- or sober.

_“hyuck, just one party! it’ll be a lot of fun. i promise.” jaemin would tug on donghyuck’s arm, pulling the boy out of the trance of the book he had his nose dived into. but donghyuck would send back a smile, rolling his eyes as he nodded._

he hated the way his friends would make him feel if he turned down a party. 

which is what brought his mind back to his current situation, where he sat smashed between three guys on a couch, their knees bumping aggressively as they had another body sitting on their laps.

“holy shit…” donghyuck attempted to squeeze his shoulders shut, something to give him a few more inches of room. of course, just like everything else in donghyuck’s life, it didn’t work. 

“if you aren’t gonna use the couch, then fucking go…” a girl stood in front of him with a scowl across her features. donghyuck had no problem in rolling his eyes at her, shifting his drink to his right hand so he could sit himself up further.

“i am using it.” he shrugged, avoiding the voice telling him to fucking flee, already.

the girl left with a huff, leaving donghyuck with a half smile dying to be completed. he let himself chuckle, shaking his head at the audacity of some of the people around him. 

but he had simply had enough when another boy came plowing onto the couch, his drink overfilled, and spilling all over donghyuck’s black t-shirt. his blood had run cold at the contact, and everyone was laughing their asses off, it was a little intimidating at the least.

his body flew off the couch, dripping swear words as he dragged himself to one of the doors downstairs… something to lead him to a bathroom, hopefully. 

all occupied. 

donghyuck parted his lips, letting out a hazy sigh, leaving it to dissipate slowly in the air. he turned his head to eye jaemin, who had another boy slung under his arm, the two of them playing some drinking game as they’d cheer and turn to kiss each other. 

donghyuck’s shoulders slumped on impulse. jaemin was having a good time.

and here was donghyuck: pounding headache, half sober, perfectly annoyed--and now really soaking wet. and add on sticky, because that was another thing that could’ve been added to the list. donghyuck tugged his shirt forward, something--anything to keep it from sticking to his chest. 

the stairs were inviting, god, empty and completely dark. donghyuck wasn’t sure why they were so inviting, but he wanted to take those steps into the darkness, since he desperately needed an escape to some sink so he could rinse his damn chest off. 

of course, he had ignored the “NO UPSTAIRS” written three times on a piece of paper, chairs blocking the entry--donghyuck truly could not give a fuck about that warning.

and maybe he’d regret it, but he was willing to take that risk. 

because now he was in a bathroom, leaning against the door in a huff. 

“yo…” a voice called out, shivering donghyuck from the inside out. 

he flipped the switch on, hearing the voice again, but this time it winced. and it was then when donghyuck spotted the boy, who was sitting in the bathroom, blunt between his fingers. 

“turn the lights back off.” the boy spoke fluidly, like he was stoned. 

donghyuck chuckled at his own thought, because, honestly… this dude was stoned. smoking his ass off inside an empty bathtub. but donghyuck obeyed the order, turning the lights back off. 

“it said no upstairs, dumbass.” the bathtub boy spoke up again, but in a sing song type of voice, something a little more pleasant, still leaking the same amount of sass. 

donghyuck ignored him, hitting his hand against the faucet.

“are you hearing me?” the boy spoke harsher this time, adjusting himself into a different position in the bathtub. 

“not your house, jackass. can’t just use it like s’yours.” his voice was sunnier this time, and donghyuck could sense his body lightening just by the sound of this guy’s voice.

he hit the faucet again, staring over at the other boy.

“yeah? then why are you in someone else’s bathtub?” donghyuck threw back, hearing short giggles from the boy in the grey sweatshirt.

he noticed how bright the bathroom actually was, since the bathtub was sitting finely right below the window, the moonlight guiding its way in, delicately, but with a sense of brightness that felt like comfort. 

“my house… but good try.” the boy from the bathtub sucked in a breath, before puffing out into laughter, obviously sensing the distress in donghyuck’s silhouette. 

“my room is through that door, you can get yourself something… not wet… if you wanna.” the boy stuck his hand out to another door in the bathroom, and donghyuck took the six steps over, nodding his head politely. 

the boy’s room was strictly and beautifully clean, unlike what donghyuck would’ve imagined from his dark persona. there was one flickering modern lamp in the corner, classical music playing from a record in another corner. he had one of those white and fluffy comforters, something that donghyuck always wanted. 

he tiptoed to the closet, dragging his fingers gently along the handle. 

his eyes scanned over gently, spotting the fact that the boy had a few too many sweatshirts. so, donghyuck stripped himself of his sticky shirt, and replacing it with the boy’s white sweatshirt, some simple graphic on the front. 

he wasn’t too sure why he made the decision to go back into that bathroom, but his feet carried him anyway, surely he couldn’t have just stolen the boy’s sweatshirt and disappeared. 

donghyuck wasn’t that big of a dick, he had respect. 

“wanna join me?” the boy pointed his hand to the other side of the bathtub, and for a split second, donghyuck almost crawled in. 

“i’m good…” donghyuck waved him off, leaning against the sink. 

but the boy stared at him, crossing his arms on the edge of the bathtub, before leaning his chin onto his crossed arms, cocking his head. 

“do you believe that there’s aliens out there?” the boy’s voice rose a little, and donghyuck was suddenly intrigued. 

“of course…” donghyuck’s heart was thundering against his chest, suddenly feeling a little intimidated. 

the boy motioned to the other side of the tub again, and donghyuck let out a big sigh, before stepping in and sitting himself down in front of the boy. 

“mark.” donghyuck was ready for the boy--mark--to hold out his hand to introduce himself, but he leaned back against the bathtub, not really interested in any sort of touching. 

“uh, donghyuck.” donghyuck felt small compared to him, because his eyes were so deep colored and although dark, donghyuck could sense the curiosity in them. 

donghyuck was curled up, knees to his chest, arms wrapped softly around his body, doing everything to avoid accidentally bumping his foot against mark’s. the next action did suprise donghyuck a little, because he didn’t take mark to be someone who was into sharing--although he did share his sweatshirt. 

his hand was stuck out, like he was attempting to hand donghyuck the sizzling piece of art between his fingers. 

“want a hit?” mark motioned to it, waiting for donghyuck to wake up and take it from him. 

and donghyuck nodded slowly, placing it between his lips before taking a deep breath, avoiding the cough he wanted to puff out. 

mark smiled a little, since he could tell donghyuck was in some sort of distress. 

“first time?” mark’s smile moved further into a smirk, and donghyuck felt small again. 

“god, no. just haven’t smoked in a few weeks.” donghyuck sighed, passing it back. 

mark just nodded, still eyeing donghyuck. 

it was a weird feeling for donghyuck, cause well… he was smoking with some kid in his bathtub, while wearing a sweatshirt that wasn’t even his. it felt as though adrenaline was seeping through him, begging to just come out. 

“so you… donghyuck, was it?” mark asked, waiting for donghyuck’s nod, before continuing, “you’re at my house party, but you’re upstairs smoking with me, the one who never shows up to his own parties, why?” mark asked. 

donghyuck couldn’t really answer, since he wasn’t even sure of why he was doing what he was doing. mark was the one who provoked the bathtub sharing. and the smoking. so in reality, it was kind of mark’s fault. 

“i dunno… you’re the one who asked me in here.” donghyuck gave him a shrug, bringing a new type of smile to mark’s lips. 

but mark shook his head.

“no… you ventured up here on your own, which means that downstairs wasn’t fun for you. people get drinks poured on them all the time, but they keep tearing shit up down there, but you… there’s something about you. intriguing, yeah that’s it. tell me more, donghyuck.” mark leaned forward, opening his mouth.

donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows in fear, his chest stopping for a second. mark smacked his lips together, making sure donghyuck was gonna look at him, waiting for him to mimic his actions.

“what do you want?” donghyuck whispered, out of breath, having some fear that mark was about to kiss him. 

“open your mouth, dummy.” 

donghyuck obeyed again, and mark placed the blunt between his lips again. an overwhelming sigh set off throughout his body, thanking everyone that mark wasn’t making a move on him in a bathtub. donghyuck flushed, nonetheless, but he smiled shyly.

“i don’t like to disappoint my friends, but i fucking hate parties. no offense.” donghyuck untensed his body a little, his feet slipping forward, just by an inch. 

mark shook his head, “none taken. believe it or not… i hate parties too. obvious, i guess, since i’m in a bathtub.” mark shrugged. 

there was some sadness hidden behind his features, and donghyuck wasn’t sure why he wanted to figure him out, but he wanted to. 

he wanted to untie mark and lay him out flat, and map his way to know him. 

mark was someone interesting. 

“so, aliens, huh?” donghyuck changed the subject, just hoping he would stop thinking about how he wanted to beg for more information from mark. 

“oh, yeah. of course. they’re out there. i can’t believe people can understand that there’s an entire endless universe out there… yet they think that there’s absolutely no other life? bullshit.” mark leant forward to steal his blunt back. 

“i can’t argue with that. i used to be so into that shit. i would spend hours arguing with people. back in high school, one time… i got in trouble because i bad mouthed a teacher because she wasn’t open at all to the subject, but everyone knew i was passionate about it… so i couldn’t stop. like, you get me started and i could go on forever.” donghyuck loosened up a little more, starting to ease, finally, into a comfortable position. 

mark’s eyes were brighter than ever. the moonlight was reflecting off the left side of his face, and he leaned into it, peering up at the sky. 

“you sound like someone i’d get along with.” mark tilted his neck back, revealing the exposing skin. 

the gesture sent donghyuck’s heart into a quick shock, and he cursed himself for already feeling something for this boy in front of him. 

“same to you…” donghyuck whispered, tensing back up. 

they both stopped for a moment, looking outside to admire the view. trees filled the horizon, but the stars were trickling in the sky. donghyuck could almost see a sparkle on the edge of mark’s skin. and this time it was him who leant forward to rip the object from mark’s mouth. 

mark snapped his head back, laughing a little. 

“how about soulmates, believe in those?” mark cocked his head to the side again, like he wanted to read the first expression donghyuck brought to his face. 

donghyuck sucked in a breath, holding it for as long as he could, before puffing it out in mark’s face, who didn’t flinch. 

“soulmates?” donghyuck wondered. he had never had any experience with love, so how was he supposed to know exactly what a soulmate was. was a soulmate true love? or someone you just thought you belonged with?

“i suppose. i don’t really think a soulmate has to be someone you love, i guess? just someone who you simply adore, someone you get along with, who’s basically your other half. maybe not even romantic, is what i’m trying to say. i just think a soulmate can be a best friend too.” donghyuck shrugged. 

mark’s eyes softened at his reponse, drinking in the image as donghyuck tilted his head back to have another deep breath from their shared possession. 

“you’ve got a strong mind, donghyuck.” mark insisted, sitting forward and resting his head on his fists, that were built up on his knees. 

“you think so?” donghyuck teased back, scrunching his nose up. 

“mhm…” mark’s expression changed, into something that donghyuck could no longer read. he couldn’t tell if mark wanted to cry, punch him, or anything else. it was just a sharp change of emotions. 

they stayed staring at each other, admiring the way the music was gently filling their ears-- a mix of the classical music from mark’s room to the bass bouncing of the rap music from underneath them. 

“ask me something.” mark leaned his head back, sliding his feet out so they were at donghyuck’s sides. the younger boy sucked in a breath as mark’s shoes skidded with the bottom of the bathtub, creating a little shriek, a louder one from donghyuck. mark reopened his eyes to laugh at him. 

_why are you so interesting?_ he wanted to ask. 

“do you like horror movies?” he ended up asking, wanting to slap himself in the face. 

of course, out of all the questions he could’ve asked, he had to ask that. 

mark’s chest rose quickly, before bouncing up and down in a short chuckle. 

“love ‘em, n’you?” mark didn’t bother looking over at donghyuck, and donghyuck was very thankful, because mark wasn’t missing much. 

just the way his face was coated in a strawberry red color, starting from the tips of his ears and ending at the base of his neck. 

donghyuck just nodded, wanting to slip into the drain when mark picked his head back up. 

“huh?” mark wondered gently, squinting his eyes at donghyuck. 

“holy shit, you’re so red, are you okay?” mark pointed out, pressing the backs of his hands to donghyuck’s cheeks. 

donghyuck was a hundred percent sure his heart had stopped in that moment, cause, it was doing flips, and that shit wasn’t normal. but neither of them could pull away. 

“are you… are you flustered, donghyuck?” mark whispered, almost teasingly, but sounding more genuine than ever. 

their eyes were so connected, like there were strings of gold connecting them. so donghyuck just nodded softly, looking down in a shy disappearance. mark tilted donghyuck’s head up, using his thumb on the bottom of the boy’s chin. 

“why, babe?” were the words that snapped donghyuck, almost making him buckle forward in a fluttering feeling--something waiting to carry him into a new realm. maybe it was because he was sorta crossfaded, but the moment was intimate, even though mark let it slip so simply.

donghyuck shrugged, avoiding his eyes. 

“we were talking about aliens and soulmates and deep shit, and then i just asked if you liked horror movies, dumb move.” donghyuck connected the eye contact that mark was chasing for.

mark wrapped his wrists around donghyuck’s ankles, causing the other boy to part his lips in a gasp. 

“i keep taking your breath away, don’t i?” mark teased and donghyuck nodded quickly. like he was under mark’s spell. 

“trust me?” mark whispered, their faces close. 

donghyuck sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, this time nodding slower. and mark tugged donghyuck’s legs forward, until they were on either side of his body.

“there you go, comfy now?” mark smiled and donghyuck gave him back a genuine smile. 

there was something itching in the pit of donghyuck’s stomach. it was some sort of underlying reach that he wanted to live for. like he wanted to kiss mark until mark could no longer breathe. but donghyuck wasn’t sure if he was up for testing his thoughts.

“horror movies though?” mark chuckled, closing his eyes to think for a moment, racking his brain for his ultimate favorite.

but this time it was mark who had the air sucked out of him, because donghyuck tugged the blunt from his mouth, setting it in the tray beside the bathtub, and replacing the object with his own lips. his hands were cupped around mark’s face, and his lips were instantly slotted between mark’s.

mark gripped the top of donghyuck’s sweatshirt in reaction, almost like he wanted to pull it over his head, but instead, mark slipped slowly onto his back, letting donghyuck tower over him. donghyuck wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing, since he had only accidentally made out with jaemin once, and a long ass time ago. 

“what are you doing?” mark whispered against his lips, but kept his movements strong. 

“i dunno…” donghyuck sucked gently on mark’s bottom lip, sending the older boy into a short gasp. 

“will you let me?” donghyuck asked politely, in between the connecting of their lips. 

mark chuckled on donghyuck’s mouth, sending him into a deep vibration, tickling him on the tip of his mouth.

“little late for that, huh?” 

donghyuck broke away from the kiss, observing mark’s frown below him. 

“i’m sorry. i shouldn’t have provoked that without even asking…” donghyuck sat back on his knees, mark’s legs on either side of him. 

mark rolled his eyes, finding himself fisting that same spot on donghyuck’s sweatshirt. 

“kiss me?” mark whispered, his lips only an inch from donghyuck’s. 

donghyuck rolled his eyes in return to mark’s previous eye roll, before pushing harder against his mouth, both of them cackling at the moment. 

it all felt sort of familiar, like they were long time lovers who had just met up for the first time in years. but in that moment, donghyuck didn’t care that they were both a little high, or that they had no idea what each other’s intentions were. all that mattered was that their souls were really feeling this shit, and they felt like they were one, in that goddamn empty bathtub. 

“you look cute in my sweatshirt.” mark mumbled on donghyuck’s lips, causing the younger to roll his eyes. 

mark kept talking. 

not that donghyuck wouldn’t listen to him for hours, but donghyuck wanted mark’s lips to be doing something besides chattering. but then again, every time mark would speak-- donghyuck’s heart would flutter.

_keep talking mark, you’re doing numbers on me. he’d think._

“i always look cute.” donghyuck responded, their teeth hit each others once, signaling a change of position. 

mark mumbled against donghyuck’s jaw, sitting them both up again, so their legs were awkwardly folded up.

it was mark who moved forward the next moment, cupping donghyuck’s face in his hands. 

“do you think soulmates come back to each other--romantic ones, i mean?” mark whispered against donghyuck’s cold skin, sending a stripe of his tongue up the curve of his neck. 

donghyuck let out a short whine at the warmth against him. 

“damn, someone really spilled this drink all over you, i can taste it on your neck…” mark giggled again, and donghyuck let himself fall into more innocent laughter. 

god, donghyuck couldn’t even begin to explain how the moment felt. how something was tugging on his chest.

mark was blowing on donghyuck's neck and both of them were laughing so incredibly free like. like they only had each other. 

they kept their movements strong, their hands intertwining as their lips begin to slow down. 

“i think so… i think if you’ve really got a romantic soulmate, then you’ll find your way back to each other, if you were ever to get separated.” donghyuck shrugged, sending one last kiss to mark’s lips. 

mark sighed against him, watching the moon glisten gently, cuddling up to donghyuck’s side. 

“who are you, donghyuck?” mark whispered, resting his head on his chest. donghyuck took a deep sigh, running his hands through mark’s hair. 

“i’m wondering the same thing about you, mark.” 

mark tilted his head up, connecting that eye contact they both were passionate for. they smiled gently at each other. 

the night moved on slowly, as they laid in that uncomfortable bathtub, bringing up more random topics, sending each other a few more soft and more genuine kisses. it was pure bliss. 

_mark was someone donghyuck needed to know._

which is why he found himself knocking on mark’s door the next day, the sweatshirt folded back up, all washed and pretty again. 

an older boy answered the door, hair a mess from obviously sleeping late. donghyuck had been there before.

“hi, is mark home?” he smiled brightly, wearing a turtleneck to cover up the few mark’s that mark had left him. 

_“mine, i want you to be mine.” mark would whisper, giggling after he said his own words, observing the gentle bruise he'd created on donghyuck’s neck._

_“i will be, if you let me know you.” donghyuck would whisper back, falling into mark’s arms._

the boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“oh… he’s already gone. did you wanna drop something off?” the boy leaned against the doorframe. 

donghyuck shrugged, “when will he be back? i can just come then?” he smiled back, his expression falling at the confusion on the boy’s face.

“no… he’s not coming back. he left this morning. were you at his going away party last night?” the boy suggested gently, like his words would shatter donghyuck. 

everything suddenly felt fuzzy for donghyuck, like his world was caving in, over some boy who he barely knew. all the soulmate talk, the reassuring words that mark needed the previous night… it all made sense. 

mark was gone. 

god dammit, donghyuck hated parties.

**Author's Note:**

> come check out my other aus on my twitter: hyuckios !!


End file.
